Love you more than this
by Ausllylover123
Summary: I hope Austin gets here so we can start writing a new song and maybe tell him I have feelings for him. I mean who wouldn't like him. He is perfect and really hot. He is so sweet he hardly says no to anyone. The bad thing is he has a slutty girlfriend named Cassidy. First fan fic ever! Tell us what you think! We hope you guys enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Ally's P.O.V

Dear Diary,

Another hard day at Sonic Boom sigh. I hope Austin gets here so we can start writing a new song and maybe tell him I have feelings for him. I mean who wouldn't like him. He is perfect and really hot. He is so sweet he hardly says no to anyone. The bad thing is he has a slutty girlfriend named Cassidy. Well I gotta go Austin's here. Wish me Luck!

Love Always,

Ally

"Hey Als" Austin says. He looks sooo cute today. He is wearing dark washed jeans, a white v-neck and a blue checkered shirt over it with some black high tops.

"Hey" I smiled brightly at him. I try to avoid eye contact with him because I get lost in his dreamy brown eyes. Ugh why do I have to like my best friend. Maybe if he didn't look so cute I could avoid this whole thing.

"Do you want to start the new song now?" He asked me.

"Sure! Just let me lock up the store." I say. There aren't any costumers so I assume it's ok to lock up the store early tonight. My dad is at an accordion convention, so I have to be in charge of the store.

"Ok I'll be in the practice room waiting for you" He smiles at me. Gosh his smile is so gorgeous. I don't know if I can tell him about my feelings because maybe it will ruin our friendship and I don't want to risk it. I lock up the store and head up to the practice room.

"Ok let's get started on the song! I already have a few lyrics written down in my song book" I say smiling at him.

"I bet the lyrics are awesome just like you" He says to me. I hate it when he says things like that because I start blushing and I look like a red tomato. I hope he doesn't notice me blushing.

"Hahaha thanks Austin, I hope you like it." I start singing the first part of the song to him.

_You know I've always got your back, girl  
So let me be the one you come running to, running to, r-r-running  
I see it's just a matter of fact, girl  
You just call my name  
I'll be coming through, coming through, I'll keep coming_

_On the other side of the world, it don't matter  
I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two  
I still feel it every time  
It's just something that you do  
Now ask me why I want to_

_It's everything about you, you, you  
Everything that you do, do, do  
From the way that we touch, baby  
To the way that you kiss on me  
It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
The way you make it feel, new, new, new  
Like every party is just us two  
And there's nothing I could point to  
It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
Everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you)  
It's everything about you_

I finish singing part of it, so I look over at Austin and see him starring at me. Wide eyes. I look down so he doesn't see me blushing again!

"That was great Ally! How do you come up with the lyrics?" He asks me.

"I don't know I just really like to express how I feel, but the songs not done yet so you have to help me finish it." I say looking at him.

We finally finish the song and it turned out great! Here it is:

_You know I've always got your back, girl  
So let me be the one you come running to, running to, r-r-running  
I see it's just a matter of fact, girl  
You just call my name  
I'll be coming through, coming through, I'll keep coming_

_On the other side of the world, it don't matter  
I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two  
I still feel it every time  
It's just something that you do  
Now ask me why I want to_

_It's everything about you, you, you  
Everything that you do, do, do  
From the way that we touch, baby  
To the way that you kiss on me  
It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
The way you make it feel, new, new, new  
Like every party is just us two  
And there's nothing I could point to  
It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
Everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you)  
It's everything about you_

_Yes, I like the way you smile with your eyes  
Other guys see it but don't realize that it's m-my loving  
There's something about your laugh that it makes me wanna have to  
There's nothing funny so we laugh at n-n-nothing_

_Every minute's like the last so let's just take it real slow  
Forget about the clock that's tick-tick-ticking_

I still feel it every time  
It's just something that you do  
Now ask me why I want to

It's everything about you, you, you  
Everything that you do, do, do  
From the way that we touch, baby  
To the way that you kiss on me  
It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
The way you make it feel, new, new, new  
Like every party is just us two  
And there's nothing I could point to  
It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
Everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you)  
It's everything about you

_And you have always been the only one I wanted  
And I wanted you to know without you I can't face it_

All we wanna have is fun  
But they say that we're too young  
Let them say what they want

It's everything about you, you, you  
Everything that you do, do, do  
From the way that we touch, baby  
To the way that you kiss on me  
It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
It's everything that you do, do, do  
Like every party is just us two  
And there's nothing I could point to

_It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
Everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you)  
It's everything about you_

We both high five each other. I'm ready to tell him about my feelings. Here goes nothing.

"Austin I need to tell you something important" I say while looking down at my shoes.

"You can tell me anything Ally" He smiles at me.

"Austin I-"

**A/N: So how did you guys like this story? It's the first fan fic that my sister and I have written so tell us what you think and give us some ideas and advice! :) Sorry about the cliff hanger! **

**And we don't own Austin and ally, or Everything about You by One direction! **


	2. Chapter 2

Austin's P.O.V  
All of a sudden ally looked serious. She asked me if she could tell me something. Of corse, she can tell me anything! Right when she is going to tell me Cassidy walks in.

"Honey i got reservations to the fanciest restaurant, we have to go now." Cassidy smiles at me.

"Ok sweetie ill be down in a second because ally was about to tell me something important" I tell Cassidy

"Austin it can wait its not that important, it doesn't matter. Go with your girlfriend." Ally says. But she looks kinda sad and I can tell she's lying because she isn't looking into my eyes. But I decide to drop it because Cassidy will get mad if I don't go with her.

"Ok you can tell me later." I tell her. Cassidy is impatiently waiting for me at the door.

"Hurry up Austin I'm not going to wait forever!" Cassidy tells me. She is so impatient but I really love her. In my eyes I think Cassidy is perfect. Dez doesn't really like her but he said that he try's to be nice because I love her.

"Ok I'm going. Bye ally I'll se you later" I say smiling at her.

Ally's P.O.V  
Well I ended up not telling austin. What am I going to do. I can't keep hiding my feelings. I decide to text Trish and ask her for some advice. She is my best friend and she helps me with everything!  
"Hey Trish could you come over to my house in 15 min? I need your help." I text her  
"Of course" she texts back. I lock up the store and head to my house. When I get to my house Trish is already there.

"Hey Trish" I say happy to see her.

"Hi ally, can you believe school is going to start soon? This summer went by so fast." She says. I forgot that school started on Monday. I need to get clothes and other things.

"Wow It did I forgot that school started." I say  
"Anyways Trish I need your advice. I like austin and I don't know if I should tell him because I might ruin our friendship. And it seems like he likes Cassidy a lot." I tell her nervously

"Ally I don't think you should tell him because I think he likes Cassidy a lot. Maybe you could try and get over him but If you don't you can tell him how you feel." She says

"I agree with you Trish I really hope I can get over him our friendship is more important than anything." I'm happy that Trish gave me that advice.

"Well in order to get over him we need to give you a new look!" I look at her like she's crazy

"Come one please! We are starting school and you look like an old grandma, with the clothes you wear. No offense ally but we need to go shopping. Ill stay over and we can go to the mall tomorrow." She says.

Their is no point in arguing so I agree. When I wake up I see Trish finishing getting ready. I lazily get out of bed and take a shower. After that I get ready and we head to the mall. When we're at the mall Trish takes me to her favorite store and starts making me try on a bunch of clothes. I end up with a whole new wardrobe! But I have to admit I look so cute with everything on. It's Sunday so I go to bed early so I can wake to easily to go to school tomorrow. Trish wanted to stay over again so i let her. She want to help me get readyWhen I wake up Its 6:30. I wake up Trish after I'm done taking a shower. She laid out our clothes yesterday so while she takes a shower I get dressed. I put on some foundation, and powder. I do a natural smokey eye, eyeliner and mascara. To finish off the look a pink lip gloss. I curl my hair too. I go see myself in the mirror. My outfit is adorable thanks to Trish. I'm wearing some dark washed jean short shorts, a white chiffon shirt, a hot pink blazer and some really cute sandals. Trish looks really pretty with a black high waisted skirt and a purple lacy shirt. We eat breakfast and head out to school. Once we get there I spot Austin right away. His mouth is hanging open! I wonder if I have something on my face. Trish and I walk over to him. He is still looking at me. And of course I'm blushing like crazy  
"Hey" I finally say. He finally snaps out of whatever trance he was in.

"Ally you look different!" He says. I frown  
"I mean in a good way.. Different but in a good way." He shoots me one of his gorgeous smiles.

"Thanks austin" I say blushing. I'm not use to all this attention. Everyone is starring at me! I feel someone bump into me. I turn around to see who it is. I've never seen anyone so perfect. He had light brown hair, blue eyes and he was tall.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you, I'm new hear so I'm not sure where to go." He says. I try not to stutter when I talk.

"It's ok" is all I say

"My name is Dallas. What's yours?" He asks me sweetly. Maybe getting over austin will be easier than I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**We are so sorry we haven't updated! I've had finals and we just haven't gotten time to update. We will try to upload a couple chapters tonight and tomorrow, to make up for it! We don't own Austin and Ally or anything we mentioned!**

Austin's POV

When ally came through the school's door, she looked completely different. She wasn't wearing her clothes that she usually wears. I could feel my mouth hanging open, I wanted to close it but I couldn't. She looked so pretty. What am I thinking she is my best friend! Ally and Trish come by me and we start talking. All of sudden someone bumps into Ally. I've never seen that guy before. I bet he's new. I see him smile at ally and ally starts blushing like crazy. I feel a strange feeling in my stomach but I'm not sure what it is I've never felt like this before. Ally offers to show him around and apparently the three of us have first period together.

Ally's POV

Dallas is so cute! I'm so glad Trish decided to give me a makeover. I feel like a whole different person. Right now Austin, Dallas, and I are in math class.

"Dallas can I see your schedule?" I ask him sweetly. I want to see if we have any other classes together. It would be awesome if all of us had every class together. I know that I only have one class with Trish and Dez.

"Sure, just let me get it out of my backpack" He says. I look over at Austin and I remember that I didn't ask to see his schedule.

"Ok, and Austin can I see you schedule too?" I smile at him and he says

"Yeah, let me find it. I lose everything" I laugh, Austin is one of the most unorganized people I know. Both of them hand me their schedule and I look at the schedules. Here is our schedule:

1st period: Algebra -Mrs. M

2nd period: Health - Mr. Smith

3rd period: U.S History – Mrs. Wesoleck

4th period: Study Hall – Mr. R

6th period: Spanish – Mrs. Hanson

7th period: English – Mrs. Sweson

8th period: Biology – Mrs. Garcia

"Guys!" I practically scream, they look at me like I'm crazy.

"We have the same classes!" I say happily.

"Yes! I get to see you the whole school day" Austin says smirking at me. All I do Is smile at him.

"That's awesome I get to know you Ally. And you get to show me around, because if you don't I'm probably going to end up lost!" Dallas says to me.

"Hahaha, your smart you would probably find where your classes are but I would love to show you around!" I say sweetly to him. I'm really happy that Dallas is in all my classes because he seems really cool and he might help me get over Austin. Except that Austin is in all of my classes too. In math class we get to be in groups so it's really cool because we get to talk and do work because the teachers only help us. They don't really teach but its ok. The bell rings, signaling that it's time to go to second period.

"Come on guys, let's go to second period" I say.

"No ally lets go to 4th period" Austin says sarcastically. I glare at him.

"Ally where's health class?" Dallas asks.

"It's in the 2nd floor." I say. "I heard we had to swim in that class, which I don't want to because I'm pretty bad at swimming" I say

"I bet your going to be good because I think you are perfect" Dallas says. I start blushing like crazy! I glance at Austin and I see him sending Dallas a death glare. Dallas doesn't seem to notice.

A/N: Sorry it's so short! I'm having writers block! Review and give me some ideas for the next chapters! Thanks! And LoveShipper, 12345, 4everloveaustin, and Raws-and-Lawa Lunch for reviewing!


End file.
